Sick of Love
by destiny65
Summary: Victoria gets really sick,and Batista has to take care of her, and she accidentily tells him what she really thinks about the animal.Changed to a ONE SHOT VxB and implied Centon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**Sick of Love**

**Summary: **Victoria gets really sick,and Batista has to take care of her, and she accidentily tells him what she really thinks about the animal.

_Thinking_

" talking"

( victoria sneezing )

* * *

Batista returned from his match with Deuce and was shocked to see a sleeping Victoria in his lockeroom! So the animal decided to wake the sleeping vixen, but everything he tried, the lady wouldn't budge! 

_"Lets see whats her full name? Victoria Marie Varon? Oh well I'll just try that" _

"Victoria Marie Varon!" bellowed the animal.

" Wwhaaaat?" yawned Victoria.

"Why are you sleeping in my lockeroom?"

Victoria walked toward the animal and tried to fall asleep on his chest

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You feel like a comfy matress"

Batista was about to talk again but then Victoria sneezed and when he looked closer at the diva, her eyes were red, she was sneezing, coughing, shaking a bit, and wasn't fully dressed. He only noticed that she wasn't fully dressed because her blanket should some skin by accident.

" Whos suppose to take care of you?"

" Well can you help me find him?"

"Sure, who is he?"

"Well he has dark brown eyes and black hair,"

" Ok keep going"

"I've seen him naked before"

"O...kay" (_atchoo!)_

"I don't know him really well, but people say we have alot in common,"

"k, what's his name?"

"ummm"

"Um what"

"It rhymes with Baptism, or somthin to do with it"

"need more detail,"

"Oh yeah and he's an ex-member of evolution,"

"..."

"and he's very muscular"

"..."

"Hello? Mr. Teddybear where are you?"

"Who told you he was suppose to take care of you?"

Victoria began to touch on Batista's body since she couldn't see very well thanks to the illness.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"It feels like a stick... Oh my god! are you hurt"

"NO!" squeeked the very red faced animal

"You want me to take it out?"

"No! just leave it alone"

"Why"

"because it's a very important part of my body, now back to my question"

"What was it Mr. Teddybear?''

"Who told you that man you were describing earlier was suppose to take care of you?"

"My cousins"

"Which are?"

"Randy and John"(_atchoo_)

"As in Randy Orton and John cena?"

"Yup"

_I'm gonna kill those two!_

"Now can you show me where he is?"

"He's going through something a the moment, so why don't I just take care of you_?"_

_I wonder if she nows we're the same person, probably not_.

"Okay!" said Victoria cheerfully but sneezed a little.

"Okay, So I'll take you to my hotel, it probably won't be comfortable sleeping in a lockeroom."

"Lets goooooo!"

_Man I am gonna have a headache tomarrow_!

So Dave and Victoria went to his hotel room and Batista put Victoria in his only bed and went off to take a shower

_Oh well I'll just sleep on the couch tonight._

As soon as he was done taking a shower and dressed, he went to go and check up on the so called "Vicious Vixen."

Victoria was still awake.

"Are you hungry?"

"no"(_atchoo!)_

"Do you need anything?"

Victoria nodded

"What do you need?"

"Can you sleep with me?"

'What!"

"Well I can't seep alone and when I do I have my teddybear with me but he isn't hear, so can you?"

"Alright"

And Batista put his hands around her to make her feel more comfortable.

"Mr. Teddybear?"

"hmmm"

"Thankyou for(_atchoo_) taking care of me "

"Welcome"

"I'm actually happy that I'm not being takin care of that other guy"

"Oh yeah, why"

"Will you keep it a secret?"

"sure"

" I do know his name... I just can't remember it at the moment"

"and?"

"Wel I sort of have fallin in love with him, and I can't get him off my mind."

"Oh I see, well your secrets safe with me."

"Thankyou "

"Welcome" smiled the animal

And with that Victoria instantly went to sleep,

"I've got a secret for you too, I'm madly in love with you too and I can't get you off my mind either, and I hope it stays that way forever,"whispered Dave.

* * *

destiny65:Hey everybody can you guys/girls tell me I should keep righting the story? please:D thankyou for reading and please review and Victoria's match never happened and batista didn't come out duirng the khali celebration 


End file.
